More than Just Friends
by RKType-0
Summary: After experiencing the loss of his father, Luca had been feeling very down... But, when Elazul comes along to comfort him, he realizes that he sees Elazul as more than just a friend... M/M. Oneshot. Yaoi. Non-canon!


**A.N: First, I would like to say, that the following story is something I've cooked up way earlier before chapter 66 came along. Truth be told, the talk between Luca and Elazul actually came from this oneshot I made between them! But I just altered it in the main story for the sake of friends being friends.**

…**But, yeah. I've been a long-time shipper of Elazul/Luca. Besides, it's my first go in a lemon scene. I frankly don't know how I did.**

**And this is a male/male story, so if you don't like this sort of stuff, I don't know why you're reading this in the first place: go back to the previous page.**

**It's rated M for a reason!**

* * *

**More than Just Friends**

Elazul walked towards the place where everyone said Luca was at. He'd just recently rejoined the Crystal Bearers and heard that Luca met his lost-long father and he gave his own life to bring back the Demon King, Dhaos, from the dead. Still, he never thought that Dhaos was related to him as his uncle, but now that he knows…

Family… it really matters a lot to him and Luca. For Elazul himself, his mother died from giving birth to his baby brother, Allen, who passed away after 6 years after he was attacked by Shadows… His father, was already turned into a Shadow and Elazul himself provided the final rest for his father.

For Luca… he never saw his father after the battle with Dhaos in his childhood years… and meeting him before his eighteenth birthday, would have been complete joy. But his father seemed to have completely forgotten about his own son, even in his last moments… Now, Luca is only left with his mother. At least, he hopes his mother is still alive. After all, Limni Village was overtaken by the Midnight Zone and it is in shambles.

Everyone already tried attempts to cheer Luca up, but he didn't seem to break out of his depression. Now, it is 'Mr. Best Friend's turn. Yet, as Elazul neared the place, he felt like he had no right to even get close to Luca now. He hurt his best friend twice: the first one was when he left the Kingdom of Namdiascar, and the second one was in the ruins place in the desert.

It appeared that his thoughts made the journey shorter as he reached a clearing, where he could spot a small green-skinned figure dressed in blue robes resting on a log.

"…Luca." Elazul called out. Not too softly and not too loudly.

The Politoed nearly jumped up in surprise, turning around to see him. "O-Oh, Elazul…" Luca said. Elazul saw his face: His eyes were bloodshot, from crying, most likely. His eyes had dark circles under them. He wasn't getting enough rest, either… That's not healthy…

'_This will be tougher than I thought…' _Elazul thought to himself. He walked over to Luca's side and sat down on the log, beside him. The elder Noivern studied his younger friend. Luca wasn't very chatty as before. It felt so strange, seeing Luca not say a word from the start…

"I've heard about what happened between you and your father from the others." Elazul told Luca.

Luca clutched his legs tightly. "…Y-Yeah… My Pops… H-He s-still didn't… remember me… B-But… He still said… H-Happy Birthday… to me… in his last breath…" Luca's voice trembled heavily as he practically choked out the words. He started to sniffle.

"Don't cry, Luca." Elazul hadn't turned his head at all. He had known Luca quite well from their six years of friendship.

"I-I can't help it…" Luca said, tears beginning to stream from his eyes. "I just saw my Pops, who was missing starting from my childhood, met him before my birthday, with no memories of either me or Mom… A-And he died… to resurrect Dhaos…" He covered his face with his hands, bending down to his legs.

"I-It's my fault…!" Luca sobbed loudly. "I-If I hadn't struck Dhaos down at Viperion Edge… H-He wouldn't have fell into the Crystal Valley… A-And my Pops… he'd be still alive… even if I would n-never have set foot in that place at all… Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Wuaaaaaaaaah!"

Luca suddenly felt two hard grips on his shoulders, jolting him from the sudden pressure. He turned to his left slowly, meeting Elazul's gaze at him.

"What's done in the past is already done." Elazul said sharply. "If you hadn't defeated Dhaos back then, what would you have thought would happen!? None of us would have known about the imminent calamity, living our lives as per 'normal' until it all hits us, and everything goes into hell. And would your father want to see you wail around?"

He wiped the tears off Luca's face, shaking his head. "You know that I've already lost family right in front of my eyes. I couldn't get off it until now. I don't want you to hold on to such grief." He held Luca close to him. "I need to be honest with you, Luca. I always thought of you as a substitute for my younger brother. But now, I see you as my closest friend. And friends help one another in times of need."

"E-Ela…" Luca's voice quivered. The mage clutched onto the white mane around the bat-wyvern, pulling his head towards his friend's partially bare chest, sobbing lightly. He felt Elazul's nails release from his shoulders, touching his back. He felt occasional pats, soothing him as he let out his tears. Eventually, Luca's waterworks finally ended, but they still remained in their positions.

Luca felt Elazul's claws move to his shoulders, pulling him away so that they could see each other. "See?" Elazul's tone was brotherly, a small smile on his maw. "You mean a lot to me, Luca. And frankly, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." That was enough for Luca to suddenly wrap his arms around Elazul's back as high as he could reach. "Hey." Elaul said in response.

"Th-thanks, Ela…" Luca said.

"…Hm, no problem." Elazul returned the hug, nearly covering Luca with his wings as he wrapped them behind him. Luca could certainly feel so much warmth from Elazul, and not just physical warmth, mental warmth too. He didn't know what Elazul had done from the time they separated until he rejoined the Crystal Bearers, but something was certainly very different from his friend.

Come to think of it… ever since he returned, Luca had been feeling more confused. The confusion always arose whenever he was with Elazul even for just a brief while. Maybe it was because he really missed him? No, it couldn't be that. But… when he saw Elazul talking with that Archeops woman back at Eirini… he felt his heart hurt. It's… like… so much pain for himself.

But… Luca quickly realized what's wrong with him: he didn't just like or admire Elazul. He loved him.

Luca was scared. He didn't know whether to tell Elazul or not. Or whether Elazul felt the same way towards him. It was just the two of them. No one else is watching them. Especially not Raven: Elazul would have heard him approach the area despite his usual stealth. Maybe he could voice out his feelings without any teasing of sorts that would make things more complicated.

After much contemplation in his thoughts, Luca finally decided.

"…Ela…" Luca's voice was very soft.

"…Hm?" Elazul looked down and met Luca's eyes, who were facing his.

"…I want to ask you something…" After Luca said that, Elazul swore he saw Luca's face heat up for no apparent reason. But his heart was beating much faster. Why…?

"…" Luca gulped before he finally asked. "…Do you like that woman?"

Elazul raised a brow. "…Woman?" he said, immediately thinking of who Luca was referring to. There weren't many women who he had met which Luca hadn't been properly introduced to. Only one person fit the description: his caretaker, Marian.

"…She's only someone who took care of me during my stay." He told Luca.

"O-Oh… I-I see…" Luca looked away from Elazul. Elazul couldn't now deny that Luca wasn't blushing: his face showed. And when he was nervous, he would always adjust his hat, which he is doing right now. "…Why? Why do you ask?" Elazul questioned.

"I-It's just that… I… erm… I don't know how to s-say this…" Luca was extremely nervous.

"…Come on, say it." Elazul urged him.

"I-I'm getting to it… I… E-Er… have… fee… or… ou… An… onde… yo… th… me-"

"Say it." Elazul repeated.

Luca snapped. "I LOVE YOU, OKAY!? I LOVE YOU, ELAZUL!" He shouted. With his eyes shut.

Elazul never expected Luca's sudden outburst. He really never expected this… Did Luca just… confess to him? Him? Out of all people? Elazul felt his face heat up at the unexpected confession. Elazul's mind tried to find suitable words as Luca panted heavily.

But what he managed to dig out was… "…I thought you liked Vanille."

"I… did…" Luca looked down. "…But, when I think about you… I realized that I wanted to be with you more than her… I… I love you, Elazul… And nothing you do will change that… I don't care if anyone treats me as weird because I loved a guy… You… mean the world to me, Ela… I don't… want to lose you…"

"Is… is this what you really want?" Elazul asked. "…To be with me?" Luca faced him.

"I don't care…" Luca kept eye contact with him. "All I need… is to be with you, Ela… You're all I could only think of…" Their breathing became more heated, the blushes on their faces already hitting their peaks. Their heads neared each other slowly, closing the gap between them until there was minimal spacing between their faces.

And their mouths touched each other. It is an entirely different sensation. They felt each other's warmth. They could feel each other's love for the other. They both wanted more. "Mmm… Mmph…" They continued to make out passionately. Their tongues explored the other's mouth, with Elazul dominating Luca's one. After a minute of making out, the two slowly separated from each other, a string of mixed saliva connecting their mouths.

"E-Ela…" Luca panted heavily.

"Luca…" Elazul felt his heart beat rapidly near the one he truly loved. Once he noticed the straining feeling on his groin, Elazul knew what they will do next. "…We'd better return to the airship and get into a room." He said to Luca. The mage blushes heavily, realizing what they were about to do. And so soon…

* * *

The two managed to get into the Invincible without any trouble at all. Though, while they had met Rose, the mechanical Crystal Bearer of Steel, they thought he would have found them out. Thankfully, the Shiny Genesect suspected nothing of them. He just said that it's nice of Elazul to help bring Luca's spirits up.

Well, they thought he never suspected them. Elazul definitely knew that he heard Rose whisper to them, "I wish you two the best." Before he returned back to strategize with the others. They quickly enter a cabin, locking the door. Finally in the clear… Elazul looked down at his smaller friend with an alluring gaze that caused him to go red in embarrassment.

The two males brought their faces together again and locked their mouths in another kiss. While they continued to kiss, Elazul's nails travelled slowly down to Luca's robes, undoing the single article of clothing until it parted. They broke off from their kiss, and both of them started to fully take off their clothing. Luca and Elazul's clothing were left flopped beside the bed, followed by Luca's pointy hat.

With their bodies completely bare of clothing, Luca and Elazul exchanged yet another kiss. The Politoed could feel himself heat up as he kissed Elazul passionately. Luca could feel something poke him on his belly, but he ignored it as he continued to make out with the older Noivern. Luca continued to feel the poking until he finally had enough. He broke off from their kiss and turned his head down.

Luca blushed heavily, looking at his friend's impressive size: 8 inches long. It was huge for Elazul's species. Luca's blush deepened as he looked at his own erection, which only had a size of four inches. Elazul noticed Luca's embarrassed state and quickly hit him lightly. "Hey, don't feel so down." He tried to encourage Luca. Luca's eyes fixated themselves on Elazul's throbbing shaft, desiring needy attention.

Luca hesitantly hovered his head over the large throbbing organ. He watched how a clear fluid of some sort leaked from the tip. Luca brought his tongue out and licked the tip. Elazul sucked in air harshly as he felt Luca's tongue lick his member. Luca scooped up the fluid with his tongue and tasted it. Luca gagged a bit at the salty taste. He focuses himself back on licking Elazul's shaft, which now looked needier than ever.

Luca held onto the base of the bat-dragon's cock while his tongue resumed licking around the tip. Elazul started to relax his breathing, getting used to the wet sensation on his dragonhood. Luca stops licking suddenly. _'I…I want more…'_ he thinks to himself. And with that, before Elazul could question why he stopped, Luca brought his entire mouth over Elazul's tip, which caused him to respond with sharp breathing.

The now-adult mage brought his head up and down over Elazul's shaft, coating it with his saliva as he started to suck. Elazul groaned in bliss, the sensation tempting him to shove the entirety of his dragonhood down into Luca's throat. Thankfully, his mind was still strong and he resisted those primal urges while Luca experienced his first mating session. Elazul decided to use his twitching legs and swishing tail behind him as a place to focus on to further resist making Luca's experience painful.

As Luca continued to suck slowly, going deeper with each bobbing gradually. Elazul could feel pressure in his shaft. "Luca…" Elazul huffed. "I'm… about to-Hngh!" Elazul thought that he could hold it long enough to warn Luca he's about to come. But as Luca's tongue brushed against his sensitive tip, he couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence as he let out a pleasured groan. He came inside Luca's mouth, filling it with his seed.

"M-Mmph!?" Luca's eyes widened as he felt some sort of liquid fall on his tongue, then it began to spread around his mouth. He could feel Elazul's member twitch again and again as more of the bat-dragon's cum filled his mouth. The flavour… he really can't stand the flavour. It's too salty.

The moment Elazul pulled out of his mouth, Luca turned his head down and spat out most of the semen from his mouth, splattering most of it on his chest and belly. "Ack! Pleh! Braaack! Bleh! Bleh!" Luca let his tongue roll out as to wipe off the saltiness that was stinging his tongue. Meanwhile, Elazul panted from his orgasm. It was quite a lot this time, compared to the other times he stroked himself back in the guild to relive some stress while Luca wasn't there.

"S-Sorry…" Elazul said to Luca. "I tried to hold it in, knowing you hate salty stuff…" Luca gagged again, finally getting rid of the salty aftertaste in his mouth. Elazul looked down at the mess Luca had made on himself. "…Here, let me help you with that." He said. Elazul bent down and extending his tongue out, he licked his cum off Luca's belly, causing the Politoed to go redder in the face than ever before. After doing a quick scan, Elazul sat back upright, where he found Luca focusing on his member again. He's still hard even after that recent orgasm.

"E-Ela…?" Luca hesitantly asks.

"…What?" Elazul responded.

"I…I-I… want that… I want to… feel it… inside of me…" After every pause, Elazul felt his face heat up. He spoke quickly. "…Are you sure? I'm quite big, and it'll hurt a lot for you." He said worriedly. Luca nodded. "I-I'm sure… I want you, Ela… I need you…"

Elazul looked away. Was this really happening…? He's the one who'll claim Luca…? The Noivern finally submitted to Luca's needs. He set the Politoed down to lie down on the bed, while he positioned himself on top of Luca. Elazul grabbed his shaft and aimed it carefully at Luca's rear. He raised his waist a little and his cockhead pressed at the frog's entrance. "…Last chance, Luca." Elazul mumbled.

Luca nodded. Inside, he was still afraid with that considerably sized shaft ready to claim him. Elazul breathed out through his nose before he started to press forward, his dick pushing through inside that tight pucker, claiming the Politoed's virginity.

"U-Unh…!" Luca shut his eyes as he felt discomfort running through his lower body. His legs quivered as he felt his rear expand rather forcefully by the invading object. He immediately let out a small whimper. Elazul immediately stopped.

"Luca, are you alright?" Elazul asked in concern. "If it hurts too much for you, I'll take it out." Luca immediately shook his head. This was what he wanted all this time. He couldn't step back now. Elazul breathed in deeply before he started to press in again. His eyes kept focusing on Luca's face, watching it twist around in obvious pain, and the small whimpers that Luca was vainly trying to supress. He needed to wait for Luca to slowly adjust to it, so he stopped pushing in.

Luca's breathing started to become steady, and Elazul hadn't moved yet. Once he saw Luca nod, Elazul resumed pushing the rest of his dragonhood inside, and stopped once six inches was inside. Luca was gasping out, tears running down his eyes as the pain was burning him. Elazul felt like he was hurt tenfold over tenfold internally. "I knew this was a bad idea…" He mutters, preparing to pull out and abandon fucking Luca. He stopped as Luca's hands reached out and grabbed onto his white mane tightly. He watched how Luca furiously shook his head. "I-It hurts, Ela… But… don't pull out…" Luca whimpers. "Please… take me… I really need you…!"

Elazul looked at his friend's hurting face. It really pained him as he watched Luca writhe in unimaginable anguish. But, Luca kept on pressing forward, despite all of this. _'He's… much stronger than before…'_ Elazul thought to himself. He pulled back slowly… and pushed back inside at the same speed. Luca kept letting out pained cries that made Elazul's stomach churn in guilt. Elazul continued on with the gentle thrusts, continuing to observe Luca's face.

He watched how it started to cease scrunching up in pain, and began to relax. Luca finally opened his eyes and looked at Elazul. His face had been marked with tears, which Elazul stopped thrusting momentarily to clean Luca's face with his nails. He then resumed thrusting at the same gentle speed. Finally, his efforts were rewarded positively.

Luca let out a pleasured moan from his mouth. It sounded so beautiful, just like the little mage himself. "…I'll go a bit faster…" Elazul told Luca and he picked up speed with his thrusting. Elazul couldn't deny it by now: Luca is incredibly tight and it felt so good for his shaft to be squeezed around.

As Elazul's member struck at a certain point in Luca's rear, Luca let out one loud pleasured shriek. Elazul immediately halted to look at Luca. "What's wrong?" He quickly asked in concern. "T-There, Ela…!" Luca gasped out. "Right there, Ela…! Harder… Faster…!"

"…There?" Elazul brought his member back and angled it before thrusting it back inside and striking Luca's sweet spot. Luca screamed out in bliss, his hard member letting out a stream of pre on him. Elazul now knew where to hit, and every time he thrust inside Luca, he brought out more moans like Luca was in heat with Elazul increasing his speed slightly bravely. Luca moaned every second, feeling so much pleasure coursing through him.

"E-Ela…! I'm-A-Ah!" Luca clutched onto Elazul's mane as tight as his hands could as every thrust seemed to bring him higher and he felt pressure building up on his member. As futile as he tried to hold it from releasing the pressure, where Elazul's member was hitting at one precise point in his rectum was making it all the pressure build up rapidly.

"I'm close, too…" Elazul huffed as he increased his speed, his hips smacking against Luca's sore rear with powerful thrusts. Luca couldn't even manage a coherent word. He only managed a nod as he held onto Elazul more tightly.

Elazul finally traded all that speed into pure power as he slammed all his eight inches inside Luca. He let out a draconic roar as he came. Thick cum filled up Luca's rear, even oozing out of the engorged cock, trickling down slowly. "E-Ela…! I love you!" Luca cried out from the searing bliss in him as his cock spurted on his belly, one shot splattering on his face.

Both were incredibly exhausted, but Elazul managed the strength to pull out of Luca. As his now flaccid dragonhood left the warm confines of Luca's anus, he watched how his cum leaked out of the gaping hole, joining the earlier trickle and making a small puddle of white under Luca. He leaned forward and kissed Luca deeply. Their tongues wrestled again, and Elazul won once again. They separated, staring at each other lovingly. Elazul brushed his tongue suddenly, licking off the cum on Luca's face from the orgasm.

"That was… amazing…" Luca said breathlessly.

"I'm… glad you… enjoyed it…" Elazul managed a smile. He cuddled up beside Luca, wrapping his wings around the Politoed. "Luca… have I told you… you mean the world to me?" He said.

"Nope… But now, you did…" Luca giggled.

"Hahaha…" Elazul laughed. He gave Luca another of his 'rare smiles'. "Luca, I love you. And I'll protect you for as long as we live." He declared to Luca.

"Come on, Ela… I can take care of myself…" Luca bashfully said. "But…" He brought his face closer to Elazul. "Ela… I love you, too… We'll always be together, no matter what…" he says in a soothing whisper.

"Pleasant dreams, Luca…" Elazul closed his eyes as he drifted off into slumber.

"You too, Ela…" Luca joins him shortly, happier to be with the love of his life.


End file.
